


BURN AND DIE...what do you mean that's not Heroic?

by Zezelchark



Series: Burn and Die universe [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Chronic Illness, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Nobu, Hard of Hearing Bakugou Katsuki, I have no idea, I've got plot now, Not Beta Read, Other, The bakugou Ochako pairing will come later but yeah its happening, Trans Female Character, Trans Okita, is it crack?, weird heart to hearts between a warlord and their Samurai wife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zezelchark/pseuds/Zezelchark
Summary: It's Okita and Nobu in BNHA trying and mainly failing to live.Also they are roommates.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako, Demon King Nobunaga | Avenger/Okita Souji | Saber, Oda Nobunaga | Archer/Okita Souji | Sakura Saber
Series: Burn and Die universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780012
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. The beginning of the end

Oda Nobunaga, the fool of Owari, the first leader of the unification of Japan, the demon kin-

"Okita! Hurry up their about to show our grand entrance into the world of heroes!" Our esteemed heroine shouted as she laid across a few pillows on the ground facing the TV.

"Yeah yeah Nobu, I don't know why your watching it." Her roommate said as they walked into the room holding a bowl of popcorn "I mean we were both there."

Rolling over and throwing her hands up Nobu cried out. "Its the principal of it, and we get to see the great impression we've made upon the people of this city. UHAHA I bet soon we will be rockin' the top two spots!"

Okita waved her hand as she sat down cross-legged next to them. "Ah your thinking to hard about this, oh it's starting."

Quickly grabbing the remote Nobu righted herself and turned up the volume of the TV.

* * *

"In other news a new hero duo made their debut today at around noon." The new caster was a man wearing a fine blue suit, his quirk was rather obvious as it took the form of two small satellite antenna on the top of his head which spun in slow circles. "From what the hero public safety commission has released about them, they are called the Burning Sakura duo and consist of-" A picture of Okita wearing a Shinsengumi uniform in light blue and white, and waving at the camera with a smile appeared behind the newscaster. "This lovely lady right her, who is called Sakura Saber... probably due to her hair color. And the other member is-" another picture appeared behind the caster, this time showing Nobu in her signature black military uniform, hat, and red cape. "Know as The Demon Archer."

His face seemed to gain a confused look for a second before it disappeared. "And...that all the information we have at the moment about them...not even what agency they work for. Anyway in other ne-"

* * *

Nobu looked at the now off television her face blank, and hand still pressed onto the remotes off button. "Lame. They didn't even talk about the villain we took down or even our popularity placements."

"But they got our names right! And even got the correct order, with me going first it must show that I am the most important one out of us Haha!" Okita said as she leaned back slightly and laughed only to get a pillow thrown at her face.

"Oi! Whose the one here to actually wanted to do this heroism thing huh!" Nobu yelled as she grabbed another pillow.

"At least I wasn't dumb enough to try to announce our actual history to the world when you said out names, and what kind of hero name even is Demon Archer!"

"You take that back you crappy saber!" Nobu cried as she jumped at Okita. Only to get smacked with a pillow as she did.

"That means war you big fool!"


	2. Two children gain teachers...how was this allowed?

Bakugou Katsuki was a child, teenager technically, who knew what he wanted out of his life. He wanted to be a hero, but not just any hero he wanted to be the number one hero even better then All Might if he could. And he was well on his way towards that goal.

His quirk, _**Explosion**_ , which allowed him to sweat a nitroglycerin like substance from his palms was a high grade and powerful quirk in its own right which got him plenty of praise from both his classmates and his teachers. That alongside his natural intelligent made him someone who was basically given everything to succeed at being a hero once he started at UA.

It also made him a perfectionist, which in turn lead to him using his quirk daily to figure out everything that could be possible with his explosions. Which while helpful in figuring out what was and wasn't possible also took its toll in the form of subtle and constant hearing loss. Yet he thought it was an alright trade off as it could be easily fixed with his hearing aids, as well as dulling the noise of his attacks.

Currently he was practicing in a rather forgotten park located near the worse off parts of Musutafu. It was in-between two long abandoned apartment building, and was basically just an open area with some over grown grass and targets he had set up before hand to practice.

Taking a deep breath he flexed his wrists and he opened his hands, pointing then down he let off his quirk lifting himself off the ground. Moving a hand backwards he angled himself towards the targets and twisted as he flew at them before letting off another explosion as his hand made contact with it.

"Cool form, still leaves some stuff to be desired though." A rather high pitched voice spoke to him from above.

Looking up be spotted a dark haired woman leaning over the railing of one of the balconies. While her hair was rather bed headed, along with the overly large shirt signaling she had just woke up, her had a large toothy smile on her face. Clicking his tongue at her he bared his teeth. "Shut the fuck up! And mind your own business bitch!"

The woman let out a laugh before hopping over the railing and landing on the ground crouched. "You! UHAHA I enjoy your attitude child, and for that I shall give you some tips!"

Glaring at the woman he let off a few small sparks on his hands. "Huh? Like you could help at all midget! You probably don't even know how the hell explosions work!"

"Hey! I work with explosions everyday, you lackluster firework!"

"Lackluster firework! You Bitch!" He moved forward rising a closed hand, small sparks trailing after it only to stop when he felt something cold press against the back of his head. Quickly turning around he spied it. _Is that...a matchlo_ _ck rifle?_

The woman spoke again "Ah ah ah hitting a pro hero would look bad for anyone now wouldn't it?" He could hear the grin on her face as he stared down the barrel of the gun. "Now then let's talk about the tips I was gonna give Uahah. Are you ready you shitty light show?"

* * *

Uraraka Ochako looked between the displayed sweets at one of bakeries in the Musutafu mall. Licking her lips as she slowly reached into her purse for her wallet, she watched as a young looking slightly pink haired woman walk up next to her and examine the same set of sweets.

"Ah apologies?" The woman said as she tapped Ochako on the shoulder. "I was wondering do you know if this place sells..umm cakes?"

Fully turning towards the woman Ochako replied, "Yup! The bakery does, although they can get pretty pricey so mainly I stick to the Mochi or Dango they sell."

Clapping her hands the woman smiled "Ah yes thank you! Say if you wish I can pay for your sweets if you want?"

She smiled as she put her wallet back. "Sure that's fine, great even! I'll go find a spot to sit down for us then."

Finding a bench located near to the bakery she sat down at it and waited for the woman to bring the sweets. Watching the door she waved as the woman appeared again.

"Oh I haven't introduced myself yet have I? Pleasure to meet you I am Okita Souji." Okita said as she sat next to her.

Rising an eyebrow Ochako had to ask "Okita Souji? Like the captain of the Shinsengumi?"

Okita gave a small laugh "The very same, even has the same Kanji. I take it you have studied him in your history classes...how old are you?"

"I am currently 14, and planning to take the entrance test to get into UA in a few months." She paused as she chewed on a few mochi before continuing. "But yeah I've read all about him in history."

Okita smiled before leaning a bit closer. "Oh you plan on taking the test to get into UA you say? Good luck! Maybe some day well team up to take down a villain."

Ochako lightly choked for a few seconds "You're a hero!?"

"Yes, although not one that is popular I only debuted a few days ago you see. I am the amazing SAKU-" She went to speak more be for she suddenly she covered her mouth with her sleeve and coughed loudly.

Ochako put a hand on Okita shoulder "Hey um...you okay?"

Okita waved a hand dismissing her concern "It's...it's fine. It's an old thing I've had for most of my life, I've learned to live with it. Yeah I'm Sakura Saber I don't know if you've heard of me though, like I said my partner and I aren't the most popular at the moment."

"Oh! I've heard about you, you're partners with um Demon Archer right? You do the up close fighting while they shoot them from a far correct?"

Okita nodded "Yup that is correct, my...quirk is better suited for it." A beeping came suddenly reaching into her pocket Okita pulled out a phone, her eyebrows came together in confusion before she pressed something on the screen.

A loud voice came through the phone "MAN-SLAYER! Guess who just got a student! He says he's not but he's just mad! Uahaha-" the laughs were cut off as Okita ended the call with a firm finger. Slowly smiling she turned to Ochako who had half a Mochi currently inserted into her mouth.

"I have an amazing idea." Okita clenched her fist as she stood up a wicked smile on her face _Nobu you will lose this war to the GREAT_ _OKITA_


	3. Duel's and feelings

Nobunaga looked down at Okita, a look of hate and shook currently scarring their face. “This! This is what you do, after everything I’ve given you!”

Okita looked up at them hard determination on her face, as a frown marred her betraying her inner emotion conflict. “It’s the only way the world can live Nobu, it must be done for the good of everyone!”

“Screw the good of everyone!” Nobunaga called out as they threw an arm out waving it over the area around them, a small trail of fire following it. “This land was meant to be conquered, a last holdout for my plans…but no, you are to beholden to those flimsy ideals Manslayer.”

“My ideals are not flimsy Demon King, they are what holds me to myself, my wishes, my dreams…I may have been a failure in my time, but it is here that I shall cast my mark!” With that final defining call Okita raised her hand as Nobunaga’s face filled with fear, their red eyes filling with both hatred and pride in a small margin. “I activate my trap card Mirror Force! Destroying all your face up Attack position cards, including your Aggiba and Summoned Skull! Leaving your field open and null now!”

Nobunaga looked down at the cards they held in their hands and the table one last time before hanging their head, “My turn has ended, oh how the flame of Honno-ji would feel so comforting then this humiliation.”

Ochako looked down her cards, her eyes currently trying to contain the tears that were on the cusp of falling out, “I…just so beautiful I can’t…I set down a face down in my back row and end my turn. Bakugou go.” Grabbing another tissue, she blew her nose before looking between Okita and Nobu. “Just like the soap operas my mother watches, they are true after all.” She muttered quietly

Bakugou looked at each and everyone currently sitting around the Nobu-Souji Kotatsu, his face a blank mask, his eyes empty of all emotion, his fingers crossed and interlocked. “I activate Black Rose Dragons effect, destroying all cards on the field and sending them to the Graveyard. By doing this my Blue Rose Dragon is sent to the Graveyard allowing me to activate its effect, which I will use to special summon a Gigaplant from my hand and place it on the field. Activating its effect, I special summon an additional Gigaplant form my Graveyard, and activating its effect I summon Talaya, Princess of Cherry Blossoms from my graveyard who due to the two Gigaplants I control gains another 200 ATK points putting her at 3000. Going into my Battle Phase I attack Uraraka-san and Okita-san each with a Gigaplant, putting them after the 2400 DMG each at zero life points and finally attacking Oda-sensei with Talaya putting them as well at zero life points.”

As he leaned back a large smile on his face he took in the three shocked faces from everyone, Nobunaga had seemly reverted into a collapsing puppet from the brutal hits they had taken, Ochako simply sat her eyes glinting form her unshed tears as she returned all of her cards back into her deck, Okita was in the worse shape. Her hands still her cards, her field still unmarked from the cards they were placed on it before Black Rose Dragons effect took place, her eyes shadowed and dead to the world as her hand finally lost its strength and her cards dropped onto the Kotatsu.

“But…but…even after my betrayal it amounted to nothing…” With a final bloody cough Okita collapsed forward her six samurai deck falling around her.

“An easy task, heh I shouldn’t have expected much more from you collection of misevents my Plant-Princess deck is undefeatable now bask in my gloriousness bitches.” Bakugou said as he reclined more and brought his arms out.

“Why did we even get that into this card game anyway?” Ochako spoke up as her tears dried. “I don’t play, and its just a card game.”

Two fists pounded on the Kotatsu, each formed by a different harsh faced person as they cried together, “ITS NOT JUST A CARD GAME!” Nobunaga’s face was harsh in a way they had only when they were serious, eyes hard and face having lost their smirk or any of the mirth in it. Bakugou’s was harsh in his normal way but with added extra scowling.

Nobu’s hands raised their fingers each had a flame upon them giving their face dark shadows as they brought them closer, “It’s a masterful game that mixes skill, luck, and suspicion of what your enemy is up to!”

Bakugou continued as Nobunaga paused, “Not only that but with the advent of the effects, spells and trap cards each game is different then the last with no two being the same making you think on your feet as well as plan around the cards you currently have access too at the time.”

Ochako looked between the two of them confusion shown plainly on her face. “…Are you saying by playing Duel Monsters you are using is as a means to prepare for training as a pro-hero?”

Nobu nodded sagely their arms crossing, “Precisely Child of the Tea, unorthodox according to many but one most always plan around being unable to plan, and should one fail at it well it cannot be helped. Take my young Lackluster Firework of an apprentice, you can see from his deck construction as well as playing the long game getting the cards he needed in his Graveyard in order to use his effects at the peak of their potential, that he has had a plan in mind since the first move of the game one that we all didn’t see coming. Now however that plan could have been interrupt at anytime should one of us had a quick use spell or trap that could have stopped effects from happening, or perhaps even caused his hand to shuffle when he had the cards he needed but who can say it is in the past and now we know what to expect next time you battle him and have learned that strategy.”

Ochako nodded her hand cupping her chin, “I see. So what your saying is that when being a Pro-hero you must be able to think on your feet and during various situations you might not be able to use all of your skills or Quirk abilities, like how Souji-Sensei can’t fly so those villains have to be captured by either you with your range or someone else.”

Nobu nodded again, “Precisely, now you and Hothead should head home least it get too late and you get trapped in the darkness of the night.” Ochako and Bakugou did leave after that, a sight that had become common place in the week and a half since both of Okita and them had taken in the two as trainees.

Okita had risen soon after the door shut, “You were surprisingly calm speaking to them this time.”

“Indeed, one must be both loud, unquestioning of one’s own decisions and yet also calm and understanding.”

“You mean you got tried of them treating you like a child due to your height and personality?”

“Manslayer please shut up.”

“Sure sure, and what was all that about Duel Monsters being training for them? You just wanted to play to try out your new cards as well as see Bakugou’s deck since he mentioned he used to play.”

Nobunaga shrugged their eyes rolling, “Can the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven not speak in a way that inspires people? The answer Manslayer is and always will be yes, I have had many followers in my life. Now I am heading to bed, please do not follow if you do not want to.”

Okita watched Nobunaga walk off their steps not the proud and purposeful ones she had long since gotten use to seeing, but ones that dragged behind them something she had only seen a few times since they hard started to really get to know each other. Breathing heavily through her nose Okita shook her head as she stood up and made her way to the bedroom of their apartment. Finding Nobunaga sprawled on their bed still dress in their casual ware she walked next to her and kneeled down.

“Hey.”

Nobu side eyed her, their blood wine eyes rather dull missing their signature flare in them. “What do you want Manslayer.”

Okita gave them a small smile, “What’s wrong Nobu? You’ve been getting more and more lethargic lately.”

“Nothing is wrong, I’ve been fine just tried.” Nobu said as they turned away from her.

Okita rested a hand on Nobunaga’s shoulder, “We both know that is a lie, you’ve been like this before and even than you never told me. So please _Kipposhi_ talk to me.”

Turning around Nobu look her in the eyes a small grin on their face, “Really _Sojiro_ using childhood names in order to get me to talk? A rather low blow from you, although I shouldn’t expect less from you at this point.”

Okita smile got slightly larger as she spoke again, “Would you rather I use our formal names, I would run out of breath before I said what I wished to say. But yes, I will use whatever I will in order to get you to talk about what’s been bothering you.”

“It really is nothing, just a small thing that I’ve let hang around too long in my mind. It’ll pass by and be nothing again.” Their voice was a mixture of firm belief and slight contempt.

“If its nothing why won’t you tell me then?”

“Because it is nothing that you should concern yourself with Souji.”

“Nobunaga, just let it out I do not care if you think it’s nothing, you think most things are nothing.”

“…Fine then.” Nobunaga stood up and walked over to the covered window, before dramatically throwing it open letting the twilight shine into the bedroom. “Tell me Souji what do you see.”

Okita walked over to the window, placed her hands on the bottom of it and leaned out. “Buildings, trees, birds…city life.”

Nobunaga shook their head, “Think bigger, more general.”

“…A special ward of Tokyo named Musutafu?”

“Bigger.”

“Japan?”

Nobunaga grabbed her shoulders and shook her, “Exactly! A united Japan working together…mostly if you ignore the villains, and it makes me so happy looking at, experiencing, and being a part of the new Japan so much innovation so much forging expression so much…Everything…and yet I can’t help but look back and think of things I miss from when I was marching across the fields on horseback.”

“You’re homesick?”

“I guess? More like I miss how somethings were before and yeah, I knew about all the changes each time we were summoned for a Grail War, but there’s no war this time we’re just living in an apartment in a city in japan. No Caldera, no Demon Pillars, No Grail just us here and now…and I don’t know what to think of it now that I’m experiencing it.” Nobunaga let go of her and turned to the window shaking their head, their hair blowing slightly in the draft without their hat. “Even then I suggested being Heroes in this new Era more as a means to do something familiar then to gain popularity or prove to the world that Oda Nobunaga The Great Fool of Owari and the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven is the best hero that exists. Do you understand Souji?”

Okita absently nodded her head as she wrapped her arms around Nobu from behind, “Somewhat I think, as a child I wasn’t part of a large family, the Okita clan was small, or at least my part of it, despite the fact we were descendants of the Fujuwara but even then I wasn’t normal. A prodigy in every meaning of the word, especially in swordsmanship I was treated different for that, looked up to by many in the school. After I met Hijikata-san and we traveled to Mibu with the rest of Roshigumi, well before it was disbanded and then reformed into the Shinsengumi it was probably the greatest time of my life. I wasn’t sick, I was with friends, and I had purpose aside from Kenjutsu instruction, even if everything in my life at that point wasn’t the best it could be gender issues and such, which have thankfully been cleared up now, and I can say I due miss those times with my friends and family.”

Okita hugged Nobunaga tighter, resting her head on the slightly shorter one’s shoulder, “But then everything went done hill I got my sickness, Keisuke committed seppuku with me as his second, Hijikata become the vice-commander afterwards which while I was thankful for that it still hurt not seeing Keisuke anymore…then the restoration happened with the advent of my sickness getting worse and I spent the rest of my life in hospitals till I was moved to a guesthouse to die with my family.” Taking a deep breath, she leaned harder into Nobunaga and pressed their cheeks together. “So, tell you what, you’re homesick, I’m reflecting on everything, what do you say to just taking a break from everything and visiting some places around Japan?”

Nobunaga gave a small nod a tiny smile appearing on their face, “I’d like that Sojiro.”

“Glad you agree Kipposhi, now lets get to bed all this reflecting has gotten me tried.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that a new chapter only took 4 months cuz idk what I want to do with this story, but I've got a plan now...and it is less cracky mostly
> 
> Also thats plan fulfilled Bakugou aka calm and collected


End file.
